the summer of love
by AzuDai96
Summary: chiyo has asked everyone to the summer house, but asks to meet sakaki and kaorin together for a day out before. she is up to something... twoshot, another chapter later on.


Hello, im back.

NEW STORY!

Kaorin, and Sakaki. The usual.

Yeah.

OK, story time!

azymangy not mine, the plot and story is mine.

* * *

"OK, see you later. Bye!"

Kaorin Aida ended the call on her mobile. Chiyo wanted one last trip to her summer house with everyone. But also, Chiyo just wanted Sakaki and her at the mall that day. So, getting off her bed, she dressed up in a white shirt and blue jeans, grabbed her wallet and phone, and went off, passing her mother and giving a goodbye hug.

* * *

walking down the sidewalk, Kaorin spotted Chiyo on her way, alongside Sakaki.

"hey, Chiyo, miss Sakaki!" she proceeded to yell out, fearful of what they might say or do.

"hey miss Kaorin, are you ready to go?" Chiyo asked the taller girl when she was close enough.

"yep, lets go!" she also gave back to the small girl, and walked with them.

Sakai looked at the girls, and also started off with them.

* * *

Kaorin and company were walking in their intended destinations direction, but it was quiet.

"so, what should we do?" Kaorin asked, Chiyo saying bookstore, and Sakaki saying pet store. Deciding on the pet store, all three headed in that direction. Kaorin wanted to go to the arcade, but went with Sakaki's idea, wanting to please her love's needs.

Within ten minutes, they arrived at the pet store, all ready for their day at the mall.

* * *

there they stood, in front of the pet store, Sakaki nearly losing it at how cute the little kittens were in the shop window. "so cute!" she squealed, Kaorin and Chiyo agreeing.

"I'm off, I need a new collar for Mr. Tadakichi." Chiyo hollered at her friends, running inside after.

"lets go in, miss Sakaki." asked Kaorin, Sakaki agreeing and going as well.

Walking in, Sakaki broke down, running to the kittens in tears, but getting them all biting her all over, arms, legs, torso. They just dug in. Kaorin ran over and tried to help, but couldn't do it. The taller girl just ran in circles, flailing her arms to try and remove the cats.

"help me!" Sakaki yelled, repeating her words while running.

"help me, help me, help me!"

"i'm trying, miss Sakaki!" Kaorin said, jumping on her, bowling both girls and all the kittens over and off, detaching and running off in different directions.

Kaorin helped her crush up, and started apologizing profusely. Then, Sakaki spoke words never imagined.

"y-you...saved me."

Sakaki hugged Kaorin, whispering a sentence in her ear.

"thank-you Kaorin, and just call me Sakaki."

* * *

meanwhile, while that fiasco was taking part, Chiyo was looking at the size chart for Mr. Tadakichi.

Seeing that the great Pyrenees was an extra large, she skipped to the sized collars, taking time to think of a color or pattern. "maybe he would like blue? That is the color for boys, so he wont have a problem. So, blue it is!" Chiyo spoke to herself, then humming a familiar 'cooking song'. Seeing a nice blue collar, adorned with white bones, she plucked it from the shelf, before hear a comotion. Everyone ran over to the noise, seeing Sakaki and Kaorin with a myriad of kittens, all nibbling into Sakaki, then Kaorin knocked Sakaki over, all the kittens running for it in different directions. Everyone just walked off, except for Chiyo and the other two girls. Looking at the girls, Sakaki muttered something, leading into a hug with Kaorin, and whispering something as well, Kaorin getting a blush. Chiyo, feeling like she should not intrude, turned and walked towards the canine shampoo. "but im not sure what they feel?" she whispered to herself, all the more wiser to walk off.

* * *

All the girls are now walking down the mall's main area, going to a small cafe, all wanting lunch after that little 'accident' 15 minutes ago.

"so, Sakaki, umm..."

"yes, Kaorin?"

"uhh, nevermind. I forgot anyway."

_'I love you... so much.'_ Kaorin securely said in her head.

"hey, where is that cafe anyway, Kaorin?" Chiyo piped up, Sakaki also wondering.

"umm, its... not here. Over there, its empty." Kaorin said, all three disappointed as well.

So the girls trudged off to a street vendor, buying some Sata Andagi, and sat at a nearby bench. All munching on the treat, Chiyo asked what they should all do next.

"arcade." Sakaki said bluntly.

"arcade." Kaorin mimicked, in a parrot sort of way.

"ummm... ok, arcade it is." Chiyo said, in a creeped out fashion.

So they all set off again, after they finish off their food.

* * *

The three girls were at the arcade, and all set off in different directions.

Kaorin followed Sakaki, wafting to one machine, then the other, then the other, getting closer to the girl...

...All while Sakaki was not noticing her next to her.

"go Sakaki, get that NekoCoNeko!" Kaorin cheered her on, Sakaki getting a grasp on two of the soft toys. Claiming her prizes, she thought of why she got both.

_'maybe, its to repay for that incident at the pet store.'_

because Sakaki is wearing a skirt, Kaorin caught a glimpse of something. pink kitty panties.

Blushing 15 shades of red at once, she congratulated Sakaki. But the tall girl knew what she saw. Who would bend over at the waist in a skirt on a breezy day. Anyway, she was going to tell her that, and also how she feels in love with her.

The tall girl, quite quickfully, and quietly, pulled Kaorin into a side alley, branching off the main arcade floor. She needed to tell her.

"Kaorin, can I... uhh... say something." Sakaki curtly let go,Kaorin nodding slowly.

Chiyo went off in the direction of the other games, spotting a game called "my little pony" and went over, and walked off immediately. "that insults my intellect" she mutted under her breath.

_'but it really is very cute...'_

Chiyo headed off to the other games, but only one caught her eye.

Sakaki and Kaorin were now making out in the dark hallway, after they confessed each others feelings, happy that they could.

"_Kaorin, I have felt something for you. More than a crush, love." Sakaki deeply said._

"_me too. I love you so much Sakaki, since I first saw you." Kaorin dreamily said, staring into the deep brown eyes of her one true love._

"_lets be together, Kaori."_

"_yes Sakaki, lets be together."_

they both stopped kissing when there was a commotion going on, something about a teenager going really good on "dance dance revolution. Both girls went to see, and they knew who it was.

Chiyo, the champion of "dance dance revolution", and Sakaki and Kaorin, were now headed off to the cinema, to see "ice age 3", all three liked the first two and all waited for this one.

"yay! I always wanted to see this!" Chiyo cheerfully said, Kaorin in the same state, gleeful.

"yeah, I agree there, Chiyo." Sakaki also added, smiling.

"can I say something to you two after the movie?" chiyo asked innocently.

"of course chiyo, sakaki and I wont miss it."

"yay! Lets go in now!" the little girl cheered, wanting to see the movie, before revealing something she should save until later.

* * *

After the movie, all three girls were walking home, as it was getting quite late.

"so chiyo, what did you want to say to us earlier." kaorin just put out there.

The chiyo turned around at the now still girls, looking, quite frankly, scary.

And with a deeper voice, almost demonic, she spoke.

"i hope you know why I have you both here today."

doubling over in laughter, chiyo was just toying with them.

Seeing shocked looks, she decided on lightening the mood.

"im sorry guys, I was just lightening the mood a little. But I hope you do know by now." the orange haired girl said.

"umm... nope." sakaki spoke, kaorin also saying a negative.

"well, I saw how interested you both were in each other, and wanted you two to have time together. So, I did this." chiyo revealed.

"ohhhhhhhhhh..." the girls chorused. They both finally got it all.

"well, chiyo... we already confessed at the arcade." sakaki said, blushing strongly

"oh, well it worked!" she said happilly, giggling also at her plan.

* * *

~flashback~

"_...so if I can get sakaki or kaorin to confess by the end, it would work. Perfect!" chiyo said still cheerfully._

"_honey, time for bed!" chiyos mother yelled to her, outside her door._

"_ok mum, goodnight!" she yelled back, and then went to get changed._

_As she dressed, she also thought of someone, in the same way kaorin did._

'what about ayumu, I need to tell her too.' _she thought to herself, pulling her pyjama pants on._

'ill do at the summer home' _she thought again, in her bed, silently drifting to sleep afterwards._

* * *

"so, how can we help you now?" kaorin said back to chiyo, now blushing at her flashback.

"what I need to do wont require your help, I need to do it myself." she smartly said to kaorin.

"thankyou chiyo, I now have my soulmate." sakaki said, blushing, then hugging chiyo, giving her a loving kiss on the forehead, then kissing kaorin on her lips.

"get a room, you two..." chiyo retorted at the gesture of them kissing openly.

"we might just do that." sakaki said, winking to the prodigy.

Then, all three girls went off into the sunset, walking home to wake to a new day, the one where the summer house will have 9 visitors. And a lot of overflowing love.

* * *

A.N. Hey everyone,

this one took up a bit of time, not having enough time to type it all, and also switching to a _brand new_ laptop, and getting that fixed after spilling coffee on the first day. Oh well, 150 dollars well spent.

Ok, so next chapter will also be coming, and depends on reviews.

So, _taataa for now!_

~AzumangaLover~


End file.
